Halloweentown World
by ArtemissHawthorne
Summary: This story is basically about a 14 year old girl who wants to take over the world... her own unique way. Coming up with a plan she heads to the world of Halloween.
1. The plan

The black haired, pale skinned, 14 yaer old goth girl finished painting her nail's, all the while wondering what it would be like to live in Halloweentown on halloween or any time of the year. She looked to her black, white and tan dog to see if he was sleeping. He apparently was. She gave him a curious look and said ever so faintly to him,"I wonder if you would be alive or dead in Halloweentown Diageo."

He looked at her and and then repositioned himself as if to say _'meh, like I care.'_

She shook her head and grinned. She thought that she heard a soft chuckle in the corner of her room, she looked to where she thought she heard it and saw nothing. She told her faithfull commpanion very wary, "I think that the wind is mocking me. Dont you?"

The only reasponse that she got out of him was a slight wag og his tail and an 'uff'.

"Hmmmm, I wonder what the world would be like as a Halloweentown world." she stated to no one in partictular.

"Oooooh, that sound's like a good idea! We can create a world that is entiraly made like the Halloweentown that Tim Burton made up!" she exclaimed, jumping up and off her bed.

She grabbed her coat and Diageo's leash, wistled for him to come and then went into the livingroom where her drunk dad always sat. She told him that she was going to take the dog for a walk and he mutterd an _'O.K.'_ and somthing that sounded like a _'we have a dog?'_

She went to the door and grabbed her Jack The Pumpkin King messanger bag with all her stuff in it and walked out the door into the chilly autumn twilight. 

Diageo looked back at where she was in a position that plainly asked, _'where are we going my mistress?'_ she looked at him and told him outright that they were going to the park.

When they got there they ran into her only friend, Jake. He gave her a puzzled look for he had never seen her outside around this hour when all the night goth's came out to terrorize the town.

She gave him a look that said follow me and went off twords the woods. Once at the edge of them she stopped and explained to her friend, "I came up with a marvelus plan Jake! We are going to go to that grove of seven tree's that we havent been brave enough to go check out," he gave her another puzzled look and then she rolled her eyes and went on explaining,"I think that those tree's are the Holiday Trees."

It was his turn to roll his eye's, "Sara, not this again! Havent I gotten you out of that habbit?"

"No, I will never give up on the Nightmare Before Christmas!" Sara retaliated. She then took off the ring that her mother gave her and explained once again the reasons for her obbsesseviness over Nightmare, "My mom told me to never give up on my dreams when she gave me this," she showed the ring that had the words "Where we can gaze into the stars" upon it,"and I never have! She would not be looking down on me from her perch in the stars if I haddent!"

He rolled his eyes again and then asked,"What is the idea that you came up with 'O Mighty One?!"

Sara laughed and then started to explain her idea. When she was done she grinned and said to him,"I already have a fool proof plan that I hope he accepts."

With that the two teens and the dog walked into the forrest and was soon upon the grove of seven trees. 

As they came up to them they herd shouting ahead. They looked into the grove and saw some of the goths that hated Sara. They also hated Jake but that was because he was friend's with Sara. Sara dug around in her bag and found the thing she was looking for.

It was a white stick that was about the size of a new pencil. Except it diddnt have an eraser or any lead in it for that matter. She grinned at her friend and then stepped into the clearing. Gripping the two ends of the rod she twisted and it suddenly grew to about 5 feet 5 inches tall.

She whipped it around in a circle and a violet ribben came out ogf the end. She said ever so sweetly to the kids in the center of the grove,"Hey, Whatcha doin guy's?" as she said this she flicked the tip of the stave and the ribben lighted up with silver lightning.

They turned twords her and the tallest, a girl, grinned. From behind one of the tree's a voice boomed, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT HUMANS?? YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED INTO THIS SACRED PLACE!!"

The girl looked back at what was speaking and said to that thing,"Well, you are now in trubble, one of my friends is here."

Sara grinned and stepped farther into the clearing and said,"Sorry Delighla, but i'm not your friend and there's two of us." As she said this Jake stepped up beside her.

Sara looked to wher most of the goth's were standing and saw the one person that she addored standig in front of a tree with a pumpkin shaped door.

She exclaimed with a slight shriek, "JACK SKELLINGTON! THE PUMPKIN KING!"


	2. No more children?

When he herd his name being shrieked Jack looked to where it had come from. Expecting it to be a banshee or something of the sort, for it was so high pitched. 

When he saw that it was a human teen he looked at it puzzled. She shook her head and muttered to herself and then got into a fighting position.

"Well, i guess that we are defiantly not your friends now eh?" Jake said in a mocking voice.

Sara looked at him and said in a flat tone, "Were we ever their friends? I don't remember, they always treated us like crap." 

Delighla looked at Sara and gave a faint laugh. "We will be nice to you if you dont let him kill us." when she said him she said it with scorn and pointed at Jack.

"Well if you wernt intruding on the Holiday Trees then he would have no reason to kill you. Do you even know who thi is?" Sara asked the trembling goths.

"I am a bit puzzled by how you know of me. How do you you know of me?" Jack asked the sonehat firghtining girl. 

Sara gave him a look and told him somwhat rude but politely,"Well, I know of you because in this world there is a movie that is all about you and how you got bored in Halloweentown so you wanted to find somthing new. You stumble upon these very trees the next morning. You then see the tree to Chrishmas Town and find what you had been looking for. Somthing new. So a plan pop's into your head and you steal Christmas, much to the dismay of Sally. The Christmas thing doesnt work out and so you have to go rescue Santa clause, because Oggie has him _and_ Sally. You save them both and then Santa brings Christmas to Halloweentown."

Jake looked at his friend and had to laugh, she was beet red from saying that much all in one breath."You know that you are supposed to breath when you talk?" he said to Sara.

She glared at him then thumped him on the head with her stave,"Of course i know you dunce, i am just amazed to be here in the presence of royalty. Especially this type of royalty."

Delighla looked at the black haired girl and then said in a rude manner,"I dont see royalty. Unless that puiny dog is royalty."she had just spotted Diageo.

The 'puiny' dog looked right at her and then licked his lips, starting to growl.

"Oh darn, I forgot to feed you today now diddnt i?" Sara said to her dog with a laugh."You know, you can start to knaw on one of their legs if you want."

Diageo took a large step forward and barked. Sara let go of the leash and he lunged at Delighla. Making her scream.Diageo soon had the dimwitts out of the clearing, comming back with one of the girls bags.

He dropped it and then started tearing it open to find a brown paper bag the only thing inside. He got it open and there in a plastic bag, was a steak.

"Appearently it was her lunch, or dinner." Jake said to no one in partictulair.

Sara shook her head and then twisted the rod again and it shrank to the original size. Another twirl and the ribbon vanished into the rod.

"So, what did you bring me here for Sara?" Jake asked her.

"Oh! Thanks Jake. Mr. Skellington, I have a proposition for you. But i need Sally to be here also." Sara told Jack.

Jack looked at here and then asked her,"Do you know what day it is? It's Halloween! I cant be talking to you now! I have children to go scare!"

Jake and Sara looked at him and said,"What children? They all grew up and are either adults or teens. There are no children to scare here. You havent been to this town in ages and so they all grew up. There's no one here to scare!."


	3. The land she knew so well

Jack looked at te two freakish kids standing there in front of him and did a faint laugh. Looking from the girl who had sat down and started to pet her dog and give him praises, to the boy, who was staring a bit dumbstruck at the Pumpkin King himself. He then said to no one in partictular,"So, no more children in this town, I guess I'll have to come back later in the years to come and scare the children. I should probably thank them in some way for telling me this so that I dont make a fool of myself in front of my fellow monsters. Yet I have no idea of how to thank them."

Sara gave the tall skeleton a look and then grinned, saying to him in a sly voice,"You want to thank us now do you? Then a.) take us to Halloweentown so that we can tell you the proposition I talked about earlier, and b.) let us take a look at the Halloween in your town this year."

Jack gave them a puzzled look and then said caustiouly after a bit of thinking, "Alwright, I'll hear you out on this idea you have, and I guess it couldent hurt to have a couple of young humans see our celebration. If you would follow me through the portal then?" As he was talking he moved towards the Halloween door and slowly opened it. Letting a gust of wind with some autumn leaves fly by.

Sara almost flew through that door, it sure seemed that way to Jake and Jack. Jack muttered to himself about following him but walked through the portal anyways. Jake was a bit heasatent to follow, so was the ever faithful Dieago. Yet in the end, taking his mistresses lead, Dieago jumped through the portal, and so as to not be out braved by a dog Jake jumped also.

Through a swirl of wind and leaves they went. Sara laughing all the while, spinning with the howling wind. With a thud they landed, making a slurry of colorful dead leaves puff up in the impact. Jack looked at the thurally thrilled teen and said to her,"Welcome to the land of Halloween, I have a feeling you will fit in very well."


End file.
